


How You Get, Selfie Stick

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Selfies, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an afternoon they both have off, Dean takes Sam to a bookstore. Dean has to show off his newest acquisition: a selfie stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get, Selfie Stick

"Sam."

"Hmm?"

"Take a picture with me."

"Now? But..."

"Your book will still be there in the thirty seconds it takes to get a picture with your face."

"I don't know why you invite me out to bookstores if you're just gonna get distracted by..."

"Hey, you think I set this up okay?"

"See? What is that? Is that a selfie stick?"

"It's a photograph enhancer."

"A selfie stick."

"Sam. Shut up and smile."

"Can I make a kissy face?"

"Can we go to the record store?"

"...just don't get into it with Ed again, please."

"Look, the man has no right to sell Boston albums at twenty bucks a pop. He's fucking ridiculous. Boston is great, but the majority of vinyl from the seventies was pressed..."

"Yeah, I'm making a kissy face."

"It's not right, Sam."

"My kissy face?"

"No. I like your kissy face."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Your nose does that scrunchy thing."

"Oh it does? Tell me more."

"Just take a picture with me."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Another?"

"Let me fix my hair."

"It looks fine, Sam."

"Well I wanna put it up. Damn, I don't have a tie."

"Here."

"Did you take it before?"

"Nah. I always have one. You lose shit so easy. At least you're not still throwing your shoes."

"I was two."

"And I was six and tired of it."

"Did I beam you at least? Tell me I did."

"Hello? Reflexes like a cat."

"More like Garfield."

"Whatever, light up sneakers."

"I had those?"

"Yeah."

"Seems odd that dad would spend the money to buy something like that."

"Well he did and you loved those things."

"Huh. Hey, we're having dinner with Chester tonight."

"What? Why wasn't I informed of this so I could give myself food poisoning before?"

"Dean."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I know how you get."

"And how do I get, Sam?"

"Like this."

"Jeez. Are you ready yet?"

"Nope."

"Your hair is up, what else? I don't carry hairspray, sorry."

"Please, I've seen you pull a John Travolta with a comb in your sleeve."

"I've made some poor decisions in my life, Sammy."

"Yeah, but you have good taste where it matters."

"Yeah? Like my taste in music?"

"No."

"Way to work a man up for a compliment and crush him."

"You're with me."

"..."

"That shows the best taste."

"Flattery is cheap... but thank you."

"Make a kissy face with me."

"Sam, are we in our fifties?"

"Eh, does it feel like we are?"

"Kissy faces, this latte you bought me, and the fact you're gonna blow me later? Nah."

"I don't remember saying I'd..."

"Kissy face! Three, two, one!"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever wanted to do art for this, I would love you forever. <3
> 
> Can't sleep, so this happened.


End file.
